No me dejes
by sheepblack25
Summary: Tras una pequeña discusión, Nathaniel cambiara su forma de ver a Chloe mas que a una diva.


La noticia sobre la partida de Chloe no solo había sentido mal para Adrien, si no también para cierto artista pelirrojo.

 _¿Como puede afectarle a Nathaniel algo así? ¿A caso_ _sentía_ _algo el artista hacia_ _aquella_ _princesa mimada?_

No fue hasta hace mucho que Nathaniel se dio cuenta que ya no sentía un enamoramiento hacia Marinette, únicamente la veía como una amiga no más.

Entonces sin inspiración sobre que dibujar, se fue al parque buscando algo con que inspirarse. _O alguien..._  
Ese mismo día, Chloe Bourgeois había salido a hacer algunas compras. Estrenando su nuevo costoso vestido corto de marca extranjero y para buen humor de la rubia, había decidido dejarse el pelo suelto. Había terminado de hacer sus compras cuando se encontró al pelirrojo sentado en un banco mirando la nada.

Al no darse cuenta de su presencia, decidió acercarse silenciosamente por detrás para averiguar que hacía.

-¿Otra vez dibujando a la panadera?- le dice por detrás suya, al notar su aliento en su nuca, Nathaniel salta asustado de su asiento para mirar quien le había asustado.  
Su cara paso de asustada a enfadado cuando vio que era ella.

-¿No tienes a alguien más a quien molestar?-pregunta mientras le ignora.

-La verdad es que no, acaba de terminar unas compras cuando te vi aquí sentado, de seguro que pintando a la torpe de la panadera. ¿Cuando te darás cuenta que no te ama?

Enfadado por viperinas palabras, Nathaniel se gira a Chloe para afrontarla.

-¿ Y tu, Chloe? ¿Cuando te darás cuenta que Adrien solo te quiere como una amiga? No esta interesado en rubias egocéntrica como tu y además, solo veo a Marinette como una amiga- dice Nathaniel.

Chloe al escuchar tan duras palabras, no supo que decir.

-¿Qué pasa Chloe?¿Te ha comido la lengua, el gato?

-No-o-o- No se porque hablo contigo, no eres nadie para hablarme así...¡Soy la hija del alcade!-

-Porque nadie te quiere, ni si quiera tu ma...- fue tarde para Nathaniel reaccionar el golpe proporcionado por Chloe.

-¡No sabes nada de mi! No tienes derecho a hablar de mi madre, no sabes nada- le grita Chloe, nathaniel nunca había visto esta parte de ella. Tan vulnerable...

-Así que la próxima vez que hables de mi madre, te acordaras de mi- dijo mientras se marchaba del parque, dejando a Nathaniel en el suelo atónito mientras la veía marchar con una mano en su mejilla.

 _No se_ _podría_ _decir que fue un buen comienzo, pero fue el Big Bang que dio lugar a aquel sentimiento._

Había pasado una semana después de ese encuentro, Chloe no había fastidiado a nadie de la clase y se las pasaba mirando pensativa a la nada. Mientras que Nathaniel no se podía sacar de la cabeza a la rubia, se la pasaba pensando en ella durante el día y soñando con ella toda la noche.

Este comportamiento no paso de desapercibido por los amigos de ambos, pues era poco inusual. Nathaniel no podía explicar que era estos sentimientos que tenia hacia Chloe y no podía confiar en nadie más de la clase a excepción del amigo de la infancia esta, Adrien.

-¡Hey, Adrien!-saludo Nathaniel acercándose al rubio que se encontraba hablando con Nino.

-Hola, Nathaniel. ¿Qué tal estas?

-Estoy bien, gracias. Me gustaría hablar sobre una cosa contigo en privado- dijo Nathaniel nervioso.

-Ah, claro. Ahora nos vemos, Nino- se despide Adrian. Una vez sentados en un lugar apartado de los demás, Nathaniel se dispuso a contarle todo mientras que el rubio escuchaba atento.

-Y ahora no se que hacer...-termina de contar Nathaniel cuando escucha una carcajada, ¿de que se reia?-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-¡Oh!Perdón, es solo que...me parece gracioso que ahora te guste Chloe cuando antes no podías ni soportarla- confiesa Adrien limpiandose las lagrimas.

¿Él enamorado de Chloe?

-¿Enamorado? No imposible, seguro que es otra cosa...-intenta excusarse Nathaniel.

-Entonces solo dime una cosa, ¿Se te acelera el corazón cuando piensas en ella? ¿Te pones nervioso cuando estas cerca de ella?

¿Qué si lo hacia?¡A todas hora! No podía mirarla sin apartar su mirada de sus labios o sonrojarse cuando pasa al lado de él.

-Creo que lo mejor seria que se lo dijeras, antes de que sea tarde- dice Adrien al ver al pelirrojo tan callado.

-¿Pero como lo hago? Estamos hablando de Chloe, no estoy a la altura de sus expectativas-

-Puede que Chloe sea complicada a veces...- Nathaniel lo mira serio- Vale, casi siempre pero es una buena persona. Solo que no sabe que es el amor verdadero, sus padres apenas estaban en casa y no tenia a nadie que le enseñara.

-Viéndolo así a lo mejor me pase un poco...- murmuró Nathaniel, Adrien asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Debería buscarla y decirle?

-Si, seria lo...-Adrien fue interrumpido por los gritos emocionados de sus compañeros. Ambos se miraron extrañados y corrieron a ver lo que pasaba.

En el patio, se encontraba muchos alumnos celebrando emocionados algo. Marinette se encontraba entre ellos y se acercaron a preguntar.

-Hola, ¿qué esta pasando? ¿Qué celebramos? -pregunto Adrien.

-¡Chloe se va!¡Se mudara a New York!-responde emocionada Marinette.

 _ **Chloe**_ _ **se va...**_ _ **Chloe**_ _ **se va...**_

-Nathaniel

El pelirrojo miro al rubio que le había llamado.

-Ve, aun tienes tiempo- decía Adrien sonriéndo le. Nathaniel asintió y corrió a fuera del recinto escolar en busca de la rubia.

No paro de correr hasta que vio el helicóptero donde viajaba Chloe junto a su madre pero este estaba siendo atacado por Maledictor. Rápidamente se oculto detrás de un coche para evitar ser controlado, preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar a Chloe.

Gracias a la estucia de esta, pudo escapar por la otra puerta del helicóptero y esconderse. Sin esperar ni un minuto, Nathaniel sale detrás de ella. Asustando la de imprevisto y a punto de gritar, pero el pelirrojo había sido rápido y le había tapado la boca con una mano mientras le guiaba hacia dentro del metro.

Una vez a salvo del peligro, Nathaniel saca la mano de Chloe.

-Te estuve buscando-confiesa rompiendo el silencio entre los dos. Chloe le mira indiferente mientras se limpiaba el polvo de la ropa.

-¿A si?¿Me estabas buscando para insultarme más? No gracias, tengo asuntos que hacer ahora mismo- dice tomando camino hacia su ''guarida secreta''.

-¡No!¡Espera!- grita Nathaniel agarrando la muñeca de la rubia impidiendo que avanzara-No he venido a insultarte.

¿Por qué mi corazón latía tan rapido? ¿Por qué solo me ocurre con él? pensó Chloe mientras miraba el agarre de la mano de Nathaniel en su muñeca.

La gente se había marchado del metro atemorizada, quedando ambos jóvenes parados en medio del metro.

-Te estaba buscando para pedirte perdón por todo lo que dije esa vez en el parque, no tenia derecho a decirte todo eso- decía el pelirrojo buscando la mirada de la rubia.

-¿Y por qué tendría que disculparme contigo? Que yo sepa, todo lo que dijisteis de mi era verdad- dice fríamente Chloe recordando ese día.

-¡Por qué no es verdad!-

-Ambos sabemos que lo que dices es mentira, soy mala y por eso nadie me quiere- responde Chloe bajando la mirada.

-No es mentira, te estoy diciendo la verdad-

-Será mejor que me vaya- dice Chloe liberándose del agarre de Nathaniel, este al no saber que hacer.

-Chloe Bourgeois me gustas- confiesa Nathaniel, Chloe se para de repente al escuchar esto.

-No hagas esto para que me sienta bien conmigo misma, te estas mientieno a ti mismo-

-No, es verdad. Amo a Chloe Bourgeois con todo mi ser y sería capaz de gritarlo a los 4 vientos- dijo inspirado el artista.

\- No hagas el ridículo y márchate antes de que me arrepienta - amenaza Chloe sin aguantar mas.

\- Me temo que no me iré hasta que te convezca que realmente te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti- confiesa acercándose despacio hacia la rubia- No he dejado de pensar en ti, en el bonito vestido que llevabas el dia de la pelea y en tus rubios cabellos.

-No he podido pensar con claridad desde que siento esto por tí, deje de pintar rosas para dibujarte a tí-ríe ante lo ultimo dicho- tengo la libretas llena de bocetos de ti y no veo el modo de que parase, pero es que no puedo.

Nathaniel gira a Chloe para verla de frente, esta se encontraba mirando el suelo mientras que las lagrimas caían por su rostro. Este le alza la barbilla y con sus pulgares le limpia cualquier rastros de lagrimas.

-Porque te quiero y me siento horrible por todo lo que dije- murmura esto para si mismo mientras abraza por los hombros a Chloe.

-Creo...que también me gustas- confiesa Chloe en el silencio formado en el ambiente. El corazón de Nathaniel empieza a bombear muy rápido, un chute de adrenalina recorre su cuerpo.

-¿Comó?- es lo único que puede responder, la emoción le había dejado apenas sin habla.

-No me hagas repetirlo, usted sabe muy bien lo que dije- dice Chloe ocultándose en el hombro del chico.

-Solo quiero escucharlo una vez más-

-Creo que me gustas, Nathaniel- confiesa Chloe mirándole a los ojos de este. El pelirrojo se acerca lentamente hacia ella, pero ella se aparta rápidamente de él.

-No es tiempo de besos, tengo que salvar a Paris como sea- se excusa- además, esto es un castigo por lo que me dijisteis.

-¿Pensé que me habías perdonado por eso?

-Ya pero no te servirá unas palabras bonitas para hacer que te perdone fácilmente-dice esto la rubia giñandole un ojo hacia él-¡nos vemos!

-Nos vemos...

 **Skip in Time**  
Paris había sido nuevamente salvada gracias a la ayuda de Ladybug y Chat Noir junto a Queen Bee.

Nathaniel se encontraba sentado en un banco en la noche cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. No hacia falta ser un genio para saber quien era.

-Lo que me dijiste en el metro...¿es verdad?

-¿De que te quería?-pregunta Nathaniel, Chloe asiente- es mentira.

La rubia atónita le mira apunto de insultarlo pero sus labios habían sido capturados por los labios del pelirrojo. Pasaron minutos hasta que ambos jóvenes se separaron por falta de aire.

-No entiendo, ¿por qué me dices no me quieres y luego me besas? Me confundes- dice Chloe desconcertada.

-Porque yo no te quiero, te amo-dice el pelirrojo sonriéndole-¡Au!

-Eres un idiota-dice Chloe tras pegarle un codazo-pero eres mi idiota.

-Te amo, Chloe Bourgeois.

-Te amo, Nathaniel Kurtzberg.

...  
𝘚𝘪 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘢𝘭𝘨𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘯, 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘢.  
...

 _¡Hola, lectores! Quiero confesar que este es mi primer oneshot que he hecho y terminado. No tenía pensado escribir uno, hasta que un amigo me alentó a hacerlo. Yo soy más de leer que de escribir, así que espero que haya salido al menos algo original._

 **1762 palabraxs.**


End file.
